No Voice, Just One Word, Saranghae
by kyuminwine
Summary: Tirai merah, cahaya lampu, bangku-bangku yang tertata rapi, yeoja cantik nan anggun yang telah merebut perhatianku... KYUMIN! GS, OOC, abal. gaje, out of EYD, dll XD DLDR!


**No Voice, Just One Word, Saranghae…**

KyuMin's

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, other Super Junior's member**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance (Gender Switch)**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast dan member Suju hanya milik Tuhan YME, author hanya meminjam nama tapi cerita ini mutlak milik author**

**Summary : ****Tirai merah, cahaya lampu, bangku-bangku yang tertata rapi, yeoja cantik nan anggun yang telah merebut perhatianku...**

**The Story Begins...**

Namja berpakaian rapi itu memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar. Ruangan itu telah dipenuhi oleh jiwa-jiwa pecinta seni. Khususnya seni musik dan tari.

Namja itu berjalan menuju nomor bangku yang tertera di kertas yang dipegangnya. S11. Itulah nomor bangku yang akan menjadi tempatnya menikmati pertunjukkan malam ini. Namja itu duduk dan tak lama pertunjukkan pun dimulai.

2 jam berlalu, namun namja itu masih setia duduk di bangkunya. Tidak seperti orang lain yang sudah mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Panggilan seseorang sontak membuat namja yang masih tak bergeming di bangkunya Kyuhyun, menoleh ke arah suara yang menyebut namanya.

"Kau datang lagi, eoh?" tanya namja yang tadi memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Wae? Tidak boleh, eoh?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Haha. Kau ini, tentu saja boleh asalkan kau membeli tiketnya..."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi, ia justru terfokus pada yeoja yang sedang serius mendengarkan evaluasi pelatihnya.

"Kyu! Kau memperhatikan siapa?" tanya namja itu sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ani hyung..."

"Tumben sekali kau memanggilku hyung..."

"Terserah kau saja, Hyukkie..."

"Haha. Aku hanya bercanda... Aku tahu siapa yang kau perhatikan, karena memang banyak yang memperhatikannya... Ayo, kita mengobrol di luar saja..." ajak Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak ikut evaluasi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aiisshh... Aku pelatih utamanya disini... Kau tunggu sebentar ya..." kata Eunhyuk lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memperhatikan yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sudah duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe kopi. Suasana malam cukup membuat mereka mengantuk dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminum segelas kopi.

"Namanya Sungmin. Lee Sungmin.." kata Eunhyuk saat pelayan cafe sudah mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Mwo? Lee Sungmin nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yeoja yang selalu kau perhatikan saat kau menonton pertunjukkanku.."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi. Begitupun Eunhyuk, ia lebih memilih diam.

"Kurasa dia terlalu diam..." kata Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tersenyum hambar.

"Dia tidak bisa mendengar dan bicara..." jawab Eunhyuk dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun tercekat.

**Kyu POV**

"Dia tidak bisa mendengar dan berbicara..."

Pernyataan Hyukkie hyung benar-benar membuatku kaget dan tidak percaya. Beberapa hari terakhir ini kata-kata itu selalu ada di pikiranku. Pernyataan itu seperti petir yang menyambarku tiba-tiba.

Krriiiiinnggg...

"Yoboseyo?"

"Kyu? Kau ada waktu?"

"Ah, Hyukkie hyung... Ne, ada apa?"

"Kutunggu kau di cafe biasa, sekarang.. Jangan sampai tidak datang, kau akan menyesal."

Tut.. tut.. tut..

"Aisshh... Seenaknya saja orang itu!" gerutuku.

20 menit yang lalu Hyukkie hyung meneleponku untuk datang ke cafe langganan kami. Kini aku sedang berhadapan dengan Hyukkie hyung dengan seorang yeoja yang menemaninya. Aku sungguh terkejut melihatnya. Tak lama setelah Hyukkie hyung berkomunikasi dengan yeoja itu, dia yeoja itu tersenyum padaku. Sungguh, demi apapun di dunia ini, yeoja itu sangat manis dan cantik.

Sreekk..

Yeoja itu mengulurkan note kecil padaku.

'Annyeong... Lee Sungmin imnida... Bangapsemnida... ^^'

Aku sedikit bingung harus menjawab bagaimana ketika yeoja itu mengulurkan note kecil lagi padaku.

'Tulis saja disini :)' Lalu dia tersenyum padaku. Aku pun memaksakan seulas senyum untuknya lalu menulis namaku di kertas yang ia ulurkan tadi.

'Annyeong... Cho Kyuhyun imnida... Do bangapsemnida...' balasku lalu kuserahkan lagi padanya.

'Kyuhyun-ssi, kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin... ^^ Kau teman Hyukkie oppa?' Sungmin kembali mengulurkan note kecil padaku.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Kau temani Sungmin, ne? Aku harus kembali ke tempat kursus secepatnya... Hwaiting!" kata Hyukkie hyung setelah sebelumnya berbicara pada Sungmin menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Hebat juga Hyukkie hyung, pikirku.

"Hey. Hyung!" panggilku, tapi Hyukkie hyung tidak menoleh sama sekali. Aishh... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku terlalu gugup kalau melihat wajahnya, apalagi senyumnya. Sungmin tetap diam dan tersenyum saat mata kami bertemu. Dia sama sekali tidak bertanya apapun meskipun aku belum membalas pertanyaannya.

'Panggil saja Kyuhyun.. Ne, aku mengenal Hyukkie hyung sejak SMP, dia sunbaeku saat SMP'

'Oh begitu... Apa kau ada kegiatan? Kau terlihat seperti sedang tergesa-gesa.. Kalau kau ada kegiatan pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa disini.. Lagipula 1 jam lagi aku ada kelas dengan Hyukkie oppa...'

'Ani... Aku punya banyak waktu sekarang... Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?'

'Jeongmal? Baiklah kalau begitu...'

Kami tersenyum lalu beranjak bersama. Kami menyusuri jalanan Nonhyeondong yang tidak terlalu ramai. Sesekali aku melihat raut senang Sungmin yang semakin menambah kecantikannya. Sungguh, apapun keadaannya aku sudah yakin dengan perasaanku. Aku jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Kyuhyun berlari menuju tempat kursus dimana Eunhyuk mengajar. Untung saja kelas Eunhyuk belum selesai, jadi Kyuhyun bisa beristirahat sebentar di loby. Tak lama kelas Eunhyuk pun selesai dan segera Kyuhyun mendapati sosok yang membuatnya lari tergesa-gesa.

Yeoja itu menuruni anak tangga perlahan-lahan sambil memperhatikan namja di sampingnya yang Kyuhyun ketahui sebagai Yesung pelatih vokal di tempat kursus ini. Setelah sampai di bawah, yeoja itu segera membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada Yesung. Yeoja itu terkejut saat mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum.

'Kyuhyun-ah? Sedang apa disini?'

Yeoja yang diketahui sebagai Sungmin itu menyerahkan note itu pada Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun juga mengeluarkan note kecil dari saku celananya dan lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut.

'Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu menyediakan note untukku, aku sudah punya sendiri hehehe ^^v'

'Aissh.. Kau ini... Untuk apa kau juga membeli note itu? Kau kan tidak sepertiku...'

Kyuhyun sedikit terenyak membaca tulisan Sungmin.

'Aniyo.. Supaya kau tidak kehabisan note, hehe. Lagipula agar kita bisa lebih dekat...'

Sungmin terdiam sejenak membaca tulisan Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun megulurkan satu note lagi.

'Macchiato?'

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun seakan mengatakan "Mwo?" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin Kyuhyun sudah menarik Sungmin dan membawanya ke cafe kopi favoritnya.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, sudah 2 bulan Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin. Walaupun komunikasi mereka terbatas, tapi tidak membuat keduanya canggung ataupun hilang kontak. Mereka justru terlihat semakin dekat dan akrab.

Seperti sekarang ini, Kyuhyun tengah memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang memoles dirinya. Satu jam lagi tim teater Eunhyuk dan Sungmin akan melakukan pertunjukkan.

"Berkediplah, Kyu!" ejek Eunhyuk sambil menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum datar dan kembali memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Sudah kuputuskan, hyung…." kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Aku menerimanya apa adanya, aku ingin menjadikannya milikku…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau itu keputusanmu, tentu saja aku akan mendukungmu… Jagalah Sungmin, dia pasti sangat senang kau perhatikan…" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Arra, hyung… Oke, lakukan yang terbaik untuk hari ini, aku akan menontonmu di bangku biasa…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne."

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Eunhyuk dan berhenti di belakang Sungmin. Ia mengambil notes dan bolpoin yang selalu dibawanya dan menuliskan sesuatu.

'Hwaiting, Minnie! Aku yakin Minnie-ku pasti bias melakukan yang terbaik.. Hwaiting! ;)'

Kyuhyun meletakkannya di meja depan Sungmin lalu mengedipkan satu matanya dan berlalu. Sungmin membacanya dan senyum pun selalu menghiasi wajahnya malam itu.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berhadapan di kedai kopi favorit mereka. Mereka hanya diam tanpa obrolan apapun. Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Sungmin yang duduk di depannya.

'Jangann memandangiku seperti itu'

Sungmin menyodorkan notes kecil itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan membacanya.

'Wae? Aku suka melakukannya' balas Kyuhyun.

'Aku risih..'

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan lalu mulai menuliskan sesuatu untuk Sungmin.

'Would you be mine?' tulis Kyuhyun lalu menyodorkan notes itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam membaca tulisan Kyuhyun. Terkejut, senang, tidak menyangka, semua bercampur jadi satu. Apa Kyuhyun yakin akan hal itu?

'Wae? Kau terkejut? Aku menunggu jawabanmu..' tulis Kyuhyun lagi.

'Kau yakin?' balas Sungmin.

'Kau melihat keraguan padaku?' tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum setelah membacanya. Sungmin menggeleng sambil menggerakkan mulutnya membentuk kata "Ani". Kyuhyun pun tersenyum.

'May I?' tanya Sungmin.

'You do' balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum.

'Nado… Nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun…' balas Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia membacanya lalu mengelus kepala Sungmin lembut.

**_END _**

heyaaa... author newbie balik lg dg 1 ff gaje yg sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya XD

mianhae disini Min author bikin bisu, efek habis liat konser anak" bisu tuli & kepikiran bikin ff ini hehehe

so, kalo udah baca ngga lupa review dong :3

review sangat amat berguna buat author, tp NO BASH yahh :D

finally, author mau pamit... sampai berjumpa di ff selanjutnya... :3 XD


End file.
